Our Little Secret
by teddylupin-snape
Summary: Sirius and Regulus have a secret that they will never tell anyone else, and that's all that Sirius will miss once he leaves Grimmauld Place. Sirius/Regulus Freeverse. Alludes to slashy incest.


_**regulus**_

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_something is so very_

_**wrong,**_

_you can_

_**feel**_

_it._

_**he**_

_threatened to_

_**leave.**_

_how would you_

_**survive**_

_without sirius here?_

_**what**_

_are you supposed to do? you can't just_

_**sit**_

_around and let him_

_**go.**_

_you run to him like you_

_**used**_

_to. it's not like you can_

_**sleep**_

_now. not when there's a chance he won't be_

_**here**_

_in the morning._

'_**sirius'**_

_you mutter, crawling into his bed,_

_**crawling**_

_into his heart, you_

_**hope**__._

_hope's all that you have left._

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_**sirius**_

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_you only let him in because you_

_**know**_

_it'll be the last time you sleep with him._

_**realizing**_

_that the only thing you'll miss about this_

_**place**_

_is regulus, how could you_

_**deny**_

_him the last chance to sleep in your bed?_

'_**sirius'**_

_he mutters._

'_**reg'**_

_you reply. 'why can't we just be like_

_**this**_

_forever? why do you need to_

_**leave**__?_

_why do you need to leave_

_**me?'**_

_he_

_**begs,**_

_but you can't bring yourself to_

_**answer,**_

_so you simply pull him_

_**closer**_

_as you think_

_**this**_

_is the_

_**last**_

_time you can do this with him._

_**but**_

_you can't stay here._

_**tempers**_

_run high and they're all directed at _

_**you.**_

_because you're_

_**sirius,**_

_the unwanted son._

_**regulus**_

_is the one who's the_

_**perfect**_

_son, the_

_**perfect**_

_black._

_you're just_

_**sirius.**_

_and they all hate that._

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_**regulus**_

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_you_

_**relive**_

_your little secret with_

_**sirius.**_

_memories of your youth flood back from when you were in his_

_**bed**_

_as a child, how you_

_**both**_

_did things that you're now_

_**ashamed**_

_of. but shame and the need for_

_**repetition**_

_are not the same. too bad you can't_

_**distinguish**_

_between the two anymore._

_**somehow**__,_

_for some mad reason, you figure,_

_**he**_

_lets you in,_

_**wraps**_

_his arm around you,_

_**holds**_

_you tight to his warm chest._

'_**sirius,'**_

_you mutter. 'are you_

_**really**_

_leaving me? leaving_

_**us?'**_

'_yes, reg. i_

_**have**_

_to. just calm down, go to_

_**sleep**__.'_

_and you, being the_

_**obedient**_

_brother, comply._

'_**goodnight,'**_

_sirius,' you whisper._

'_**goodbye,'**_

_he replies as you drift off to sleep._

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_**sirius**_

_.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o._

_you wake_

_**early**__,_

_writing a note for_

_**regulus**_

_to find when morning_

_**dawns**__._

_dear regulus,_

_**i**_

_can't stay any longer,_

_**obviously.**_

_we both know this. there's no_

_**way**_

_around it._

_**they**_

_don't want me here, and_

_**frankly**_

_there isn't much here for me._

_**but,**_

_if you ever need _

_**me,**_

_use this mirror. it's_

_**two-way**_

_so we can see each other when we look into it. just say my_

_**name**_

_and i'll be here for you._

_**you're**_

_never alone, reg._

_**you're**_

_just somewhere else. i'm always here for_

_**you.**_

_best of luck,_

_**sirius.**_

_p.s. keep what we did in bed our little secret,_

_**hush-hush.**_

_you tuck the mirror for_

_**regulus**_

_underneath the letter and grab your things. time to_

_**go,**_

_sirius, you tell yourself._

_**you**_

_leave, and you don't look back._

**.o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o. o .o.**

**A/N: For Camp Potter Arts and Crafts (freeverse) Week 3 using the prompts: Mirror, 'Hush hush,' Sleep (all mandatory) and the optional prompt Leaves (as in leaving, not leaves on a tree…) Word count: 546**

**If You Dare Challenge, using prompt #514: Secrets**


End file.
